<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>feast full of stuffing by rottenwrinkledoldcondom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417575">feast full of stuffing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwrinkledoldcondom/pseuds/rottenwrinkledoldcondom'>rottenwrinkledoldcondom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A gift!, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Chubby Alexander Hamilton, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I don’t want this on my main so i made a side account, Kinda, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, not sexual in nature but kinda ig??, yeah that cute keep scrolling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:16:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenwrinkledoldcondom/pseuds/rottenwrinkledoldcondom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has absolutely no problem with getting chubbier. Cue Christmas where Thomas goes overboard with dinner, and Alexander eats that little bit too much. Good thing his boyfriend knows how to make it better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>feast full of stuffing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy late holidays! Gift for my gf </p><p>Edit: ex girlfriend</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their mutual agreement began a month into their relationship when they were becoming more comfortable around each other. Alexander had pretended not to notice his servings being a little bigger than usual, until finally he cornered Thomas and questioned him. He had never seen his boyfriend so embarrassed in his life - he had gone bright red all the way up to his ears and stammered over his words until Alexander had eventually coaxed it out of him.</p><p> </p><p>So Thomas had a thing for bigger people. Huh. Well, Alexander certainly wasn't complaining. It meant he didn't have to worry about his physique anymore, didn't have to fret about losing weight or working out to pure muscle like he thought Thomas wanted. No, he didn't have to worry anymore. He was okay to do as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p>And so a deal was made, sealed as all good agreements are - with a handshake. Alexander would allow himself to eat as he pleased, and Thomas could feed him as he wanted. </p><p> </p><p>They started off simple - ordering takeout a little more often (a Sunday treat as Thomas would call it), the only difference being Thomas would work out afterwards and Alexander would not. He became quite the lazy man, lounging when possible and letting his lover pamper him all day. He felt like a king.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly it became a little more intense, like the time Thomas had pinned him down to their shared bed and fed Alexander serving after serving of pudding until he couldn't eat anymore. That was his first experience with being well and truly stuffed. But it was worth it, the slight, but not major discomfort was worth Thomas laying by him and rubbing his belly, worth it because of the loving praise heaped upon him, weighing down his heart. About how he did so well, ate so much for him, so so good. It warmed him from the inside out until he had fallen asleep with Thomas' cool palms pressing into his bloated belly.</p><p> </p><p>There's another Alexander remembers, where Thomas had hand fed him grapes. He doesn't recall it for being particularly intense or gut-filling, more so for the tenderness shown when Thomas' fingertips accidentally slipped past his lips as he placed a grape in his partners mouth. It gives Alex this fuzzy feeling in the middle of his spine when he thinks about it.</p><p> </p><p>And now, it's Christmas. Thomas had already brought Alexander breakfast in bed that morning, a serving of pancakes and strawberries with his coffee and a kiss good morning. That kiss on his lips had tasted even sweeter than the syrup on his pancakes. Thomas had fed him a strawberry or two before leaving Alexander to finish his meal and come through to the living room. They had opened gifts together, lounged around and watched some Christmas movies before four o’clock in the afternoon rolled around, and Thomas vanished to leave Alexander to map, so he could prepare their Christmas dinner. Alexander knows fine well Thomas goes overboard on the holidays, and he was certainly looking forward to the week ahead of leftovers.</p><p> </p><p>"Alex-! Come on through, it's ready!" He finally hears Thomas call on him from their kitchen, and pushes himself up from where he'd been napping on the couch. And wow, what a feast Thomas has made for them. Christmas Dinner with nothing missing - quite truly. </p><p> </p><p>Alexander actually exhales with a whistle. "You really outdid yourself this time, Tom," he smiles over at him and pulls out a seat. Alex carefully watches Thomas' movements as he blushes  <em> flattered, embarrassed, overwhelmed, what a beautiful sight </em>- and his fingers twitch, undoing the tie on the back of his apron, carefully done up around his trim waist. Alexander sighs dreamily, he never forgets how good Thomas manages to look in an apron. Cute, or as cute as a 6'3 man can be. He keeps looking at him, because whenever he does, Thomas notices rather quickly and covers himself up - but Alexander wants to admire him. Dressed in grey sweatpants and a loose white t-shirt. He looks so casual and it warms Alexander right up.</p><p> </p><p>All good things come to an end, and Thomas notices him staring, so Alexander averts his gaze… for now. "Well, I'm certainly looking forward to a week of leftovers, unless you have other plans," Thomas raises an eyebrow and looks at Alexander over the table of food as he sits down next to him. "Dig in, baby," he coos, seeing Alex's hungry gaze.</p><p> </p><p>And dig in he does. Alexander serves himself heaped scoops of everything, enjoying Thomas' <em> take what you can get </em>layout. He ends up with a plate piled high with Christmas ham, stuffing, roast potatoes, mash and all the veg except the green beans. He pours gravy over it all and tucks in. He starts with a happy moan of sorts, something that comes from deep within him.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! Thomas, this is amazing!" He gasps, swallowing before he speaks. "I don't know how you do it," he muses and meets Thomas' gaze, the man still figuring out how much he wants to take. Despite his tall stature, he doesn't have the biggest appetite, only really eating in small, concentrated amounts. Whatever works for him really. Whenever he has the time.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas chuckles under his breath, "I knew you'd like it." His voice is wistful, the way it gets when he's planning something. He places a tactical hand on top of Alexander's own, soft palm against his knuckles, and he swipes his thumb across the back of Alex's hand. "Eat all you'd like, darling." He brings his own fork to his mouth, eating and quickly swiping his tongue across his top lip. Like it's the promise of more to come.</p><p> </p><p>It sends a tiny shiver of electricity down Alex's spine, and he looks away. He finishes his first plate quickly, barely even looking at Thomas for permission to take more before he's loading up his second plate. He isn't quite full yet, and he's wearing his comfiest sweatpants - he was prepared for today. He digs right in, gets through his plate as Thomas takes a few more bits and pieces, less than half a plate. </p><p> </p><p>He pushes his plate away with a heavy exhale. Alexander can feel himself bloating. He hadn't noticed as he was eating, but as soon as he's done, it settles in like a stone in his mind. Falls with a clunk and weighs straight into his stomach. "God, I'm full," he places a hand on his stomach and presses down, sighing with satisfaction. He's not as stuffed as he could be, but this is typically where he would stop, with little room left, right before it gets truly uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>But Thomas has other plans. He pulls his face where he bats his eyelashes and flicks all his hair out his face, gazing at Alexander all pretty and perfect. "Already?" He sighs, almost as if he's disappointed and Alex's heart throbs for him. He knows exactly what game Thomas is playing, but he still falls into his palm as always. A willing pawn in this strange game of chess they've made together. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean," Alexander's voice comes out all squeaky, and he has to clear his throat before he can speak again. "I could… try some more." He smiles shyly, almost scared to try and pack more in. He hasn't before, but there's a first time for everything?</p><p> </p><p>Thomas scoots his chair closer and his lips curl into a gorgeous kind of smile, God forbid that smile, the things it does to Alexander. It's subtle and only there if you truly look, but it goes all the way up to his eyes, dark but sparkling with stars and specks of gold. "I can help you, Lexi." When the nickname slips out, Alexander knows exactly what he means, and it's only cemented in his mind when Thomas' hand rests on his bloated belly, where Alex's hands fall from.</p><p> </p><p>He simply flushes a dusty pink and nods, rolling his shoulders back as he watches Thomas pick up his fork. There's nothing left on his plate, so Alexander is confused until Thomas picks the fork right into the bowl of mashed potato on the table. Ah, so that's why he put everything on the table to start with, instead of leaving it on the kitchen counter as usual? He had this planned from the beginning?</p><p> </p><p>"Open wide," Thomas purrs, holding the fork like a magic wand between his fingers, dangling it. The babying has Alexander rolling his eyes a little, but he complies and parts his lips to let Thomas feed him. He swallows and sighs happily. "Good boy," the praise has him beaming. This is why it's all worth it. </p><p> </p><p>The next bite is at his lips almost immediately, this time of the green beans Alexander hadn't touched previously. He doesn't open his mouth, doesn't speak, just shakes his head and moves to push Thomas' hand away. But Thomas frowns and tuts. "Just try them, you'll like them." His insistence has Alexander sighing again, rolling his eyes <em> again </em> and opening his mouth reluctantly.</p><p> </p><p>He chews and… they're okay. Good even. Cooked in honey so they're glossy and sweet and Alexander is smiling and opening his mouth for more before he even realises.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas chuckles and brings more to him, more green beans, the next after that some ham and another after that of mash again. With every bite it feels like his belly is swelling more, because Thomas' hand still resides there, and he finally says something. </p><p> </p><p>"I can feel you, getting softer every time I feed you," he exhales gently out his nose. Alexander has always appreciated his phrasing. Soft. He feels like a teddy bear, a comforting thing, warm and cosy and lovely. He loves it. "You're doing so well. So well for me," he feels Thomas' hand start to rub at his stomach, where it's starting to strain against his sweatpants. He feels almost embarrassed, that he's let himself eat so much he's almost too big for his loosest clothes. But it also means Thomas does something that has him flushing.</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend shifts the waistband of Alex's trousers so they're moved down a little, still covering everything up, but shifted down enough for his belly to spill out onto his lap. And just as he suspected, it's round and tender to the touch, sensitive. Alexander gasps a little, and even that moves his belly a little too much - causing a small groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Had enough, Lex?" Thomas asks, placing the fork down and moving his hand in slow circles on Alex's belly.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes," he gets out, sighing with relief as Thomas relieves some of his tension, soft touches and kind words lifting his discomfort. Alexander has never felt so full, but he loves it. He doesn't know why, but it feels so nice, maybe it's the attention he lavishes in, or the praise he bathes in, but something about it is so lovely. "I feel like I'm about to explode." He's truly never been so stuffed, he thought he had reached his limit before but no - this is it.</p><p> </p><p>The words flick a switch in Thomas' mind, because he's splaying both his hands across Alex's bloated belly next and rubbing, one wandering downwards to the soft curve underneath and squeezing, making him whine. It really is a promise for later.</p><p> </p><p>"You did so well, love," the praise starts as Thomas begins working at Alex's belly, kneading and rubbing and pressing into the hard part of his stomach, covered in a soft layer of fat. "So so good. You ate so much, and look. Look how big you are." Alexander opens his eyes (when did he <em> close </em>them?) And peers down at himself. Anyone else would find it gross, but Thomas seems to revel in it. He goes so far as to slide out of his seat and push Alex's chair out from the table, sliding between his knees, sitting up on his own.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm, Tommy-" Alexander slurs, tired and stuffed. "Don't stop," he sighs, happy. He's so happy. </p><p> </p><p>"You're so beautiful, it's almost unreal, like a blessing." Thomas continues piling on the kind words, still comforting him. He leans forward and presses a firm kiss to his navel, and then another right above it. It draws yet another soft sigh from above as Alexander relaxes into his seat, melting like a puddle of happy, chubby goo. "Did so good, can't believe how well you did. You're so full aren't you? Absolutely stuffed," he keeps going, teasing questions really making Alexander melt under his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Thomas…" he whines. Few see the great Alexander Hamilton reduced to whining and pleading, so Thomas is flattered that he does. And he doesn't waste any time.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go lie down, my softie? Want to cuddle and sleep? Tired from all that work?" Although, it doesn't mean he'll stop teasing him. His words are a constant, a crashing river through the deep channels of Alex's mind, washing away all filth as it goes. "I don't blame you, baby," he continues when he receives no response, Alexander is too busy thinking about how pretty Thomas is on his knees, curls in his face and looking up at him through his eyelashes. "It seems like hard work, you deserve a lie down, don't you? I think so, a lovely nap is in order."</p><p> </p><p>Thomas rises to his feet and takes Alexander's hand, helping him up. He groans when his stomach moves and drops, bouncing as he stands. It's enough to make him grip his boyfriend's hand and let him lead him to the couch. Alexander lets Thomas lay down first, before he plops himself between his legs. </p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately, Thomas' hands are back on his belly, gentle fingers going between caressing his soft skin, and pressing down into his stomach. The two very different touches spark a little purr in the back of Alex's throat, and he finds his head lulling back into the crook of Thomas' neck. It gives Thomas the opportunity to whisper right into his ear, and he snatches it with open arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't this feel good? Stuffed so full, this might be the fullest you've ever been," he muses, voice quiet and tone low, "I wish you could see your face. You look so blissed out." Thomas smiles, and for emphasis his left hand leaves Alexander's belly, which at first has him whining for the contact of both hands back, until it pinches his cheek gently and runs down his neck, down his side - to rest on his thigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm," Alexander finally mumbles, sleepy and dreamily. "Feels nice, feels even nicer when you rub my stomach though," he hints. Alexander knows how to get what he wants.</p><p> </p><p>And how can Thomas deny him that, at the happiest time of the year? He can't, he can never deny Alexander anything. He's too perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I see, well, since you did so well for me, I suppose I'll indulge you, just this once."</p><p> </p><p>Alexander snorts.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure. <em> Just this once </em>."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave comments and  kudos, I don't write for you to ignore those buttons!</p><p>Requests are open! I usually do w/g fics</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>